


summits are only halfway points

by guibass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #CanadaDayReylo, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ben Solo is the Prime Vancouverite, Canadian National Parks AU, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, The Dirty Thirties in the Prairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guibass/pseuds/guibass
Summary: Benjamin A. C. Solo, the only child of Princess Leia of Alderaan and General Han Solo, is raised in 1920s Vancouver as'a rich Vancouverite before there were Vancouverites', prone to waxing poetry when drunk and prone to being drunk most of the time. A recovering alcoholic, he takes up a Park Warden position in Stone Mountain National Park to tide over a winter, having gone cold turkey, expecting that no one is dumb enough to trek through his sector.Dumb has a name, and it's Rey Johnson.





	summits are only halfway points

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Canadian Reylos. 
> 
> Special thanks to @saint_heretical and @semperfidani for looking over this.

[November 19, 1937

Benjamin A. C. Solo the Second

Renforth House

Vancouver. British Columbia

The Dominion of Canada

Dear Mr. Solo,

This package will be mostly forms - employment history, insurance, and the like. Please return them to the address listed below before the end of the year to finalize the necessary paperwork. If you have any doubts left about the station last discussed, I think you’ll find it a most respectable cabin. After our discussion at Dame Ackbar’s Thanksgiving party, I took the liberty of inviting myself to your future cabin for a little ‘vacation’ up in Stone Mountain, and while there is a working telephone and electric lights powered by a generator, it is, as you wished, quite isolated. The nearest town is a two day trek down Colin Ridge, and while there is a nest of good, god-fearing folk, those rowdy enough to cause you trouble will be naturally barred from you by the troublesome hike. Only the Park Warden has your number, but you can dial into town if you need provisions prepared - I personally know John Cappino, the long-time local and my ears on the ground, and I can arrange to have him drop supplies at Twin Snake Cache, which you can find halfway down the ridge. The stipend listed in document No. 5 also includes a travelling budget and an open tab at Rudenko’s Outfitters (paid by the park, of course, but that does mean we will watch what is purchased). 

Ben, if I may be so bold to call you by your Christian name, the view from the delta cabin is remarkable (If the gods of Olympus could pick any mountain in the world, they would pick Mount Schaffer, of that I have no doubt). As a newly made friend I know it was not proper, but as a possible employee I had to make inquiries into your character. The stories of your early adult years in conflicting, but regardless of what the end result is, I offer you my utmost sympathy, and I hope that in the future we may talk about St. Margaret’s and the events that transpired there. 

Again, please have these forms submitted at your earliest convenience - the Parks department is an endless source of paperwork and unnecessary meetings that the quicker we can finalize the station position, the quicker you can get there and start your six-month stay. 

Wishing you all the best at Mount Schaffer,

Lawrence Sandor Tekka 

P.O. 291

The Department of Parks and Forest Reserves

Mackenzie Building, Burnaby Square

Winnepeg, Manitoba

The Dominion of Canada]


End file.
